The New Mew (A Tokyo Mew Mew Story)
by zowater
Summary: It has been three years since the Mews defeated Deep Blue and the aliens left with the mew aqua, but now they are back but they have no memories of three years ago. Now the mews have to fight their old enemies, but things are different now. New allies, new enemies, and a new power source. What are the mews going to do?
1. Prolouge

Kisshu blinked. He glanced around. "Where…. Where am I?"

"To be specific I would say, where are we." Pai said from behind him.

"Hey guys. Great to see you again." Taruto laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" Kisshu blinked.

"I don't know. I was just trying to find some dinner when I blacked out and now I find myself here." Pai blinked.

"I was sleeping." Taruto laughed.

"I was relaxing." Kisshu shrugged. "But any ways where are we."

"Welcome." A deep voice said from the shadows.

The three Aliens turned right as Deep Blue walked out.

"No way!" The three gasped.

"Deep Blue your alive!" Pai said evenly surprised.

"Umm…." Kisshu gasped nervously.

"Yes I'm alive." Deep Blue said annoyed.

"So where are we?" Taruto asked bored.

"Welcome back to earth." He smiled.

"What!" the three blinked.

"Yes. Your back."

"Ichigo…." Kisshu whispered to himself.

"You're here to help me conquer this world. And this time I'll keep an eye on you Kisshu."

"And how do you expect use to react knowing everything that happened last time?" Pai asked.

"Easily. You won't." Deep Blue smiled. Then started to wipe their memories of the past trip to earth.


	2. Chapter 1- Return

Ryou blinked as he leaned back in her chair. Life had been dull for the last three years. The girls had all lost their mew spirit and gone their separate way. Zakuro had left and no one talked to her much. Mint had stopped talking to everyone. Pudding and Lettuce still worked at the cafe and Ichigo did as well, but it was still dull. "What's a mater Ryou?" Keiichiro asked from the door way.

"Nothing. Just life has been a little boring since we defeated the Aliens."

"Yes. But Earth is now safe thanks to the girls."

"That's true…. So who is coming in today?" Ryou asked getting up.

"Ichigo, Masaya, and Pudding."

"Not Lettuce?"  
>"She has a test for school and can't make it."<p>

"Ah." Ryou nodded. "Alright let's go get ready to open." Just then the door opened. "It's probably Ichigo…. But she's being too quiet. I'll go check what's up." He said walking into the front room to find not Ichigo but another girl caring a large box.

She had short brown hair with red highlights and she was about 5'9. She wore a school uniform like Ichigo's. She had brown eyes and wore no makeup.

"Umm… I'm sorry but we're closed right now. If you'd like to return in half-an-hour we'll be opened then." Ryou said blushing slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry." She blinked putting the box down. "I was just passing out fliers to put in restaurants and I heard this place is popular so I came to check it out."

"What are the fliers for?" Ryou asked walking over.

"My business is having a save the animal's party and we are hoping to get a big turnout…. I was hoping I could find someone here who would help…" She sighed. Obviously she had been turned down a few times.

Ryou looked over the flier in fascination. "Of course we'll pass them out."

"Really!" She gasped looking up surprised.

"Yes. Here at Cafe Mew Mew we love animals."

"Oh thank you Mr.…."

"Ryou… Ryou Shirogane."

"Thank you Mr. Shirogane." She smiled. "I'll come by tomorrow to drop by some more if you're out."

"Alright… Oh can I get your name and information in case I need to find something out?"

"To find out about the business the number is on the paper. And my name is Cream Shiromitsu ." She smiled, and then left.

"Who was that?" Keiichiro asked.

"Her name is Cream." He said handing Keiichiro the flier and staring after her. "Cream Shiromitsu ….."

"Hmm…. We could donate…. We could also tell the girls I'm sure they'd love to go."

"Yeah…" Ryou said half-heatedly.

"Hey!" Pudding laughed running in. "Who's ready to party!" Ryou nodded to her then turned and walked into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Ichigo asked walking in.

"….Keiichiro?" Masaya asked.

"I'm not sure…."

"Oh what's that?" Ichigo asked spotting the flier.

"Oh a girl dropped it by. It's about an animal awareness party. Ryou and I were thinking of going. You girls should come too."

"That sounds great." Masaya said reading thru the flier.

"Fantastic!" Pudding laughed.

"Yeah. Its next week." Keiichiro smiled. "I'm sure Ryou will make you all a dress for it."

"Sounds great." Ichigo smiled. "But are you sure Ryou will make them?"

"He'd be happy to. He's been bored for the last few months so I'm sure he'll be happy."

"He needs a girlfriend." Ichigo laughed.

"Ryou with a girlfriend…. That's funny!" Pudding laughed causing them all to laugh.

Meanwhile in the other room Ryou sighed. A girlfriend would be nice…. Maybe Cream….

A few days later Ryou was relaxing in his chair down in his office when suddenly an alarm went off on the computer. He nearly fell out of his chair as the alarm sounded.

"Ryou what's going on?" Keiichiro asked walking in.

"I don't know." Ryou said aiming to turn off the alarm but nothing was working.

"Ryou did you read it?" Keiichiro asked a look of horror on his face.

"No I…." He blinked as he read it quickly.

"We need to call the girls NOW!"

Far off Ichigo giggled as her and Masaya walked thru the park. "Isn't it wonderful out?" She laughed.

"It sure is." He smiled.

"Come on." She said twirling. "Let's go find somewhere to sit."

Masaya nodded and smiled.

"Heh. What pathetic creatures." A voice said from the sky.

"What?!" Ichigo said glancing around. Up in the sky floated Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai.

"Kisshu! Taruto! Pai!" Ichigo gasped.

"Hmm… So you somehow know our name….. Well now die pathetic humans!" Kisshu yelled throwing an infuser at them.

"Masaya look out!" Ichigo said tackling Masaya out of the way. The two rolled along the path. "Masaya?..." Ichigo moaned as she pushed herself up off of him. She saw him knocked out. "Masaya!... Kisshu! Why are you doing this?!" She yelled turning to him.

"That is none of your concerned human!" He said aiming another infuser at her. She screamed as it came close to her. A bright light surrounded her as the infuser hit.

As the light disappeared Kisshu gasped. Just then Ryou came running up. He gasped. There stood Mew Ichigo.

"Ahhh…. Ichi….go…" He gasped.

"Wha…." Ichigo gasped as she looked at herself. "I'm…. I'm a mew mew again…."

"What the….." Ryou gasped staring in shock. "How…."

"What the…." Kisshu blinked. "What… what are you?..."

Ichigo turned and glared at him. "You're going to pay Kisshu."

"Mew Ichigo!" Ryou yelled.

She didn't look at him as she stared at Kisshu and pulled out her weapon. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She yelled sending the energy blast at the Aliens.

"AHH!" They scream groaned as the energy hit them. Then they teleported away.

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled running over to her, but she was all over Masaya.

"Masaya! Masaya!" She cried changing back to normal.

"Ichigo." Ryou said standing behind her.

"Ryou… What happened?" Ichigo asked getting teary eyed. "Why am I a mew mew again?... I thought?..."

"I… I don't know…" He said shaking slightly. No….. Not again…. Why…. He thought worriedly.

"Uh….." Masaya groaned.

"Masaya!" Ichigo said turning back to him.

"Ichi…go…." He moaned.

"Masaya." Ichigo said hugging him. "I'm so glad… you're okay…"

"Ichigo…. Was that Kisshu… and the other Aliens?" He groaned sitting up.

"….Yes…. and I turned into Mew Ichigo…." She sighed. "It's happening again…"

"Ichigo…" He said looking at her worriedly.

"Come on." Ryou said turning his back on them. "Let's head back to the cafe…."

"Ryou…."Ichigo whispered.

"What's going on?" Lettuce asked a few hours later. She, Mint, and Pudding sat at one of the tables in the cafe. Ichigo sat at another one nursing Masaya.

"Why are we here?" Mint asked getting annoyed.

"We'll tell you when Zakuro gets here." Ryou said.

"Zakuro is coming?!" Mint asked getting sparkly eyed.

Just then the front door bell went off. They all turned to see Zakuro standing in the doorway. "How?" She asked.

"Sit down…." Ryou sighed.

She nodded and sat down at one of the tables. Mint instantly was sitting next to her.

"As Zakuro and Ichigo know the Aliens are back." Keiichiro said walking up next to Ryou.

"What!" The other three girls gasped shocked.

"What are you talking about?! They left. We all saw them…. And I'm sure they weren't coming back and understood they could never beat us." Mint said angrily.

"It's true…" Ichigo whispered causing them all to turn and look at her. "But Kisshu…. He didn't remember anything…. He didn't even recognize me as a mew mew."

"You turned back into a mew mew!" Pudding gasped excitedly.

Ichigo nodded.

"Wait you say he didn't recognize you?... At all…" Lettuce asked.

She nodded again.

"Ryou and I have come to the conclusion that the Aliens have somehow lost all memory of the past and are now trying to destroy all of mankind and reclaim earth as their own like they had planned last time." Keiichiro sighed.

"So what?! Can't we just re awaken their memories?" Mint asked. "We don't have to re fight them do we?"

"We don't know…. But our guess is you will have to fight." Ryou said pulling out a dusty box.

"Is that…" Lettuce asked.

He nodded and opened the box reviling the old pendants. "The Mew Project is reopened…." He said looking at each girl. "We must fight to protect earth again. And we cannot lose."


	3. Chapter 2- Mew Mews are back

Ichigo yawned as she got up. Yesterday seemed like a dream. Today was going to be completely normal. Everything would be fine. The Aliens would be gone. They would never have been here at all. Ryou would be sitting in his chair at the cafe and everyone would be complaining that he needs a girlfriend and Lettuce would blush…. Nothing would be wrong. She kept repeating this to herself as she relaxed in the tube.

"Good morning Ichigo! Good morning Ichigo!" Masha chirped as she walked back into her room.

"Good morning Masha." Ichigo had kept Masha even after the Aliens had been defeated.

"You're going to be late. You're going to be late!" He said floating around her head.

"Waa." Ichigo looked at her clock and her eyes widened. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She screamed grabbing Masha and her stuff and running out the door.

"Have a nice day Ichigo." Her mom yelled after her. Ichigo was gasping for breath when she arrived at school.

"Hey Ichigo." Her friend Miki said.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo said gasping for breath.

"Over slept?"

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed.

"You haven't done that for a while!" The two girls laughed as Ichigo stood up finally catching her breath.

"Hey Ichigo." Masaya said walking up.

"Masaya!" Ichigo smiled.

"Boyfriend alert." Miki whispered.

"Bye Ichigo!" They laughed walking off.

"What's up Masaya?"

"It's about yesterday."

"Yester…day…uh… so it wasn't a dream?" Ichigo sighed. "They really are back."

"Yeah…. Do you think I will still be able to turn into the Blue Knight?..."

"I… I don't know… You'd have to ask Ryou and Keiichiro…."

"Alright… I'll come by the cafe today then."

"But you don't have work today!" Ichigo said shocked that he'd want to go in when it was his day off.

"I have to know."

"Well…. Okay…" Ichigo nodded.

"Come on or we'll be late to class." He smiled. Ichigo nodded then followed.

After school Ichigo and Masaya walked towards the cafe together when they saw a short brown with red highlighted hair girl carrying a box. Ichigo blinked in recognition. Where have I seen her before?

"Hey let me help you!" Masaya said running over when she almost dropped the box which was full of papers.

Ichigo glanced at them and instantly remembered. "Hey you're that girl that came into the cafe the other day!"  
>"Uh yeah.. Do you work there?"<p>

"Yeah. I'm Ichigo and this is my boyfriend Masaya."

"Hi I'm Cream."

"Nice to meet you Cream. Here let me take that in for you." Masaya said picking the box up. "It is for the cafe isn't it?"

"Some of them….." Cream nodded.

"That's a lot of fliers…" Ichigo said picking up a few of them that had spilled out.

"We'll we want to advertise for a party as much as possible."

"It sounds interesting." Masaya smiled. "Do you only take care of animal needs or do you look at the environment's needs as well?"

"Our main focus is animals but we also help with the environment."

"Masaya is all into helping the environment!" Ichigo smiled.

"Wow. Maybe you could stop by our office sometime and help out."

"I'd love to." Masaya smiled as Ichigo opened the cafe door. Ryou and Keiichiro were talking to Zakuro when they walked in.

"Oh Masaya Ichigo…. Cream…" Ryou said spotting her.

"Hello Mr. Shirogane." Cream smiled.

"Call me Ryou." He said taking the box from Masaya and setting in down. "Zakuro come over and help me place these fliers around the cafe."

"Zakuro…. Zakuro Fujiwara!" Cream gasped. "Wow!"

Oh great she's like Mint. Ryou thought.

"It would be an honor if a big star like you would come to our animal awareness party in a week and speak…. You don't have to if you don't want to… You could just show up…" Cream said sparkly eyes.

"It would be my honor to come." Zakuro smiled. "I was planning to come as well."

"Oh thank you….. Do you mind if I tell people you're coming?"

"It might be better if you don't because then the people we'll only come to see me. And not to hear what you have to say."

"Oh… yeah…" Cream nodded. "Your right."

"Hello Ms. Shiromitsu ." Keiichiro smiled. "My name is Keiichiro Akasaka."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Akasaka."

"Please just call me Keiichiro."  
>"Alright. Well thank you for handing out the posters. I had better get going or I'll be late." Cream smiled picking up the now lighter box. "I'll see you at the party!" She then left before anyone could say anything else.<p>

"She was nice." Masaya said breaking the silence.

"Yes… Now Masaya what are you doing here it's your day off?" Ryou asked. "And Ichigo you should be going to get changed."

"Right. See you in a minute Masaya." Ichigo said heading towards the changing room followed by Zakuro.

"We'll now that the aliens are back…." Masaya said not sure how to phrase his worries.

"You're worried about Deep Blue and you becoming the Blue Knight again." Ryou translated.

"Yes…" Masaya nodded. "What happens if I turn back into Deep Blue…. What happens if I can't turn into the blue knight."

"We can run some test to see if you wish." Keiichiro nodded.

"That would be great." Masaya smiled.

"Come down and we'll check it out." Keiichiro said leading Masaya down the hidden stairs.

Ryou stared out the door. How can this be happening again?... What is going on?...

A few minutes later the girls came back in and got started to work once Ryou opened the cafe. The whole time he kept glancing out the window looking for Cream to return even though he knew she wouldn't.

"Masaya!" Ichigo yelled running over to him when they walked out of the "basement".

"He's okay." Keiichiro said walking over to Ryou. "He has no trace of the aliens left in him."

"So I take it he can't become the Blue Knight?"

"Yes. He has no ability to fight or become Deep Blue."

"That's good news. It means Deep Blue is gone."

ﻬ

"Deep Blue." Pai said kneeling down in front of the throne where an exhausted Deep Blue lay. He hardly moved as Pai stood up. "We have come to the conclusion that Mew Ichigo's plan is to stop us in the reclaiming of our home. Kisshu has taken some infusers out and plans to destroy her."

Deep Blue had no response.

Pai sighed and floated over to the other side of the hideout.

"How's he doing?" Taruto asked sitting on a wall.

"He's still weak. He took up too much energy bringing us here and now he has no power… We'll have to wait for his help. And even once he can move he won't have the Sesshue power level he would usually."

"So how are we supposed to take over this world and save everyone back home?" Taruto asked worriedly.

"We'll have to first destroy that Mew Mew. Then we will hopefully meet no resistance and it will be easy enough without Deep Blue's help."

"So he's only a backup plan?"

"Something tells me we will need his help to defeat the Mew Mew." Kisshu said teleporting in.

"I thought you were out destroying the Mew Mew."  
>"In a little. I planned to first come and see how our savior Deep Blue is doing." Kisshu said with a little sarcasm.<p>

"Just go destroy that Mew Mew. Before she is able to find more to help her." Pai growled.

"How am I supposed to find her Hmm?" Kisshu asked.

"Take an infuser and attack somewhere. She's sure to show up." Pai said calmly while typing on his computer.

"Hmm…. Alright I'll go." Kisshu said teleporting out.

ﻬ

Ichigo sighed as she hurriedly waited on tables. Lettuce and Zakuro were also working. Mint sat at a table sipping her tea like always and Pudding was happily performing. Ichigo glanced over at Ryou and Keiichiro who were talking in the kitchen.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Lettuce said walking up behind her.

"I know."

"Probably the aliens." Pudding said popping up behind them. Both girls nodded. "Hey do you guys notice how Ryou keeps looking at the fliers!?"

"Yeah. So? What's wrong with that?" Lettuce asked.

"Nothing is wrong. But that and the way he was acting round the girl Cream makes me think he has a crush on her!"

Ichigo glanced at Lettuce worried.

"…Maybe…" Lettuce whispered.

Pudding nodded and bounced off back to her post.

Ichigo glanced at the nearest flier and wondered if it was true. Did Ryou have a crush on Cream?

Ichigo hummed as she headed to the cafe thinking about Masaya. She paused spotting Cream talking to a man with black hair spiked. He was tall and was wearing a neat, clean suit.

Ichigo instantly thought of Ryou and felt sorry for him. Apparently Cream already had a boyfriend. She continued on her way to the cafe thinking of how to casually mention it so that Ryou would know but not embarrass him.

"Ichigo you're late." Ryou said rudely as she walked in. All thoughts of sparing him from embarrassment disappeared.

"Well sorry! I had school!"

"So. You were still late."

Ichigo was about to yell at him when the door opened and Cream and the man walked in.

"Cream…" Ryou blinked instantly forgetting about Ichigo.

"Oh hello Ryou. Sesshu this is the cafe owner Ryou Shirogane. Ryou this is Sesshu Ichina, the owner of the business I work for."

Sesshu laughed. "'Work for?' You do more than work for. Cream is a lot like my partner but she doesn't want to be called that."

"Sesshu!" Cream complained. "I told you. It's weird for someone my age to already be the owner of a business. Besides I'm not the owner so I'm not your partner."

"You pretty much are. Now you said Zakuro Fujiwara works here?"

"Yes…. Umm… Is she here?"

"Yes. Ichigo can you go get her?"

Ichigo blinked but sighed and headed to the kitchen to fetch the model.

Cream smiled as Sesshu rubbed her head and swatted at his hand. "Knock it off!"

"Well if you want to act like a kid I'll treat you like one." Sesshu laughed trying to give her a nuggy.

"STOP!" She laughed embarrassed.

Ryou watched confused and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah?" Zakuro asked walking out.

"Oh hello Mrs. Fujiwara." Sesshu said serious suddenly. "Cream and I are here to talk to you about our plans for the party."

"Right." She nodded. "Ryou I have to take a break." She said calmly.

Ryou nodded and watched the three walk over to a table to talk.

"Ryou I think this party will be a bad thing." Keiichiro said walking up.

"What?"

"The aliens have attacked parties before….. I'm worried they'll attack this one."

Ryou froze looking over at Cream and nodded. "Your right. It's a good thing we're going."

Keiichiro nodded. "Try hiding the pendants in the girl's outfits."

Ryou nodded his eyes not leaving Cream.

At that moment Sesshu and Cream stood up and nodded to Zakuro then headed towards the door.

Ryou walked over to Zakuro. "What did they say?"

"They asked if I could say a few things about the protection of the environment and animals towards the beginning of the party. Then told me of the set-up of the party."

Ryou nodded thinking. "Could you tell us everything. That way we know in case of an attack from the aliens."

"Alright." Zakuro nodded.


	4. Chapter 3- Party

Pai nodded to Kisshu and Taruto as he walked in. "I have our next target for attack."

"What if those Mew Mew's show up?" Kisshu frowned. They had met all the Mews a while back when they had attacked the park.

"We'll take care of them…. And when I say we, I mean you two. I'm going to stay and look after Deep Blue. You two will attack."

Taruto wined. "Come on Pai!"

"No. Now here is the information you'll need." He handed Kisshu a flier. "Now take a few infusers and go."

Kisshu grumbled but left.

Pai frowned now alone. For some reason he felt strangely angry and sad but he couldn't figure out why.

ﻬ

"Hi." Cream smiled seeing Ichigo and Masaya. "You look great." Ichigo wore a light red party dress with a light black small sweater. Masaya was wearing a black suit and tie matching Ichigo's dress.

"Thank you. So do you." Ichigo smiled. Cream had on a long silver dress that had black hems and a black sash around her waist. Then her hair had been let down and the tips were curled. She had a black heart clip holding her hair back out of her face.

"We're really glad to be here." Masaya smiled. "Are we early?"

"Yes, a few minutes early. Here I'll show you around."

Ryou tugged at the collar of his suit and looked in the mirror. He was nervous about seeing Cream again but also about the aliens showing up.

"Ryou you ready?" Keiichiro called.

"Yeah." He quickly fixed his hair then headed out to meet up with Keiichiro.

By the time they arrived the party was already filled with people and Ryou was having issues finding any of the girls.

"Wow. What a big turn out." Keiichiro said looking around.

Ryou nodded looking around and nodded spotting Masaya and Ichigo. "Ichigo is here."

"I just spotted Pudding. She looks so cute in that little orange dress. You did well in making it."

Ryou just nodded. Most of the girl's outfits looked the Sesshue. Easy to move in and all had a small lightweight sweeter with a pocket for their pendant.

"Hello." Sesshu said walking up smiling as he passed people.

"Oh Mr. Ichina." Keiichiro smiled. "It's good to see you."

"You as well. Cream told me, you're Keiichiro aren't you?"

"Yes." He laughed. "Speaking of Cream, where is she?"

"I have no idea." He laughed. "I lost sight of her before the party even started."

"You can't find her?" Ryou frowned.

"That girl is always the first one here, but she's the hardest one to find." Sesshu laughed. "I feel sorry for her boyfriend if she ever gets one. He's gonna have a hard time finding her."

Ryou froze. "She's single…"

"Yeah I know surprising. I asked her out once but she turned me down telling me that if we dated one of us was going to get kicked off the board once we broke up…. And she's probably right." He smiled. "Well it was good to see you… I have to go say hi to my good friend." He waved walking off.

"Wow… Hard to believe Cream is single." Keiichiro smiled. "I'm going to find Masaya and Ichigo."

Ryou nodded slowly still in shock. She's single. Cream is single….

"Hey Mr. Ryou Shirogane." Cream giggled walking up behind him. "Enjoying the party?"

Ryou turned around quickly and froze. She… She looks beautiful… "Uh… Yes very much."

"Good." Cream smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it… You should find a dance partner of get some food. You look lonely just standing there." Cream smiled walking off.

Ryou blinked then calmly followed her. I'll ask her. He kept her in sight as he quickly maneuvered thru the crowed.

"Ryou!" Lettuce waved walking over.

He frowned but nodded to her trying to smile. "Hey."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sorry Lettuce, I'm busy." He looked around and smiled spotting a hint of silver and hurried off.

Lettuce sighed looking down.

By the time Ryou had reached Cream she was talking to Zakuro about her talk.

"Thank you so much Zakuro."

"It's no problem." The wolf mew nodded. "I'm just glad that I can help people think about the animals and the environment."

Cream smiled. "Yes it's a great place to live. Oh hey Ryou."

He nodded and Zakuro looked at him, then Cream and left leaving them alone.

"Can I help you Ryou?"

"Yes I was wondering-"

"Welcome everyone." A voice said from the loud speakers. "We'd like to welcome you to this years-"

Ryou sighed tuning out the conversation as he looked at Cream. She was happily listening. Ryou was pulled back into the conversation as he heard Zakuro's voice.

"Hello. I'm so pleased to be here and talking about the environment."

Ryou smiled but froze as he felt Masha rub against his ear. "Alien alert. Alien alert!"

Ryou looked at Cream quickly then started moving towards the food table hoping to find a mew there. Zakuro continued to talk but Ryou wasn't even thinking about the party anymore. He had to find Ichigo.

"The environment-"

"Well hey there humans!" Taruto laughed. "What a party this is! But you know what we need?... Kisshu?"

"We definitely need to spice things up." He laughed holding up an infuser.

Ryou froze and the people all around him started screaming and running towards the exit. Ryou tried pushing thru the crowed looking for the girls, Keiichiro, or Cream.

"HEY!"

Ryou froze hearing Cream.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Cream was standing on the stage angrily. Both aliens looked at her. "We're having a party to help the environment and you think you can just show up here and start attacking people!"

"Hey look at this Kisshu….. What a spunky little human… She thinks she can get us to stop just with that…"

Ryou shot forward. He got there just in time to knock Cream out of the way away from an infuser.

"Ry… Ryou…"

"Get out of here now!" He stood up just in time to see the girls transform.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo yelled angrily. "How dare you attack this party. We're going to make you pay!"

"Oh hey little kitty." Kisshu laughed. "You think you can stop us."

"Kisshu I think it's time we bring out our little friend."

Kisshu nodded and pulled out another infuser and looked around. He found a bird at the window and threw the infuser at it.

Ryou frowned as he watched the girls begin to fight. "What... What is going on?" Cream gasped from behind him. "Are those the mew mews?"

"Cream!" He gasped. "You need to get out of here?!"

"But..." She looked over and frowned. "I can't! If they need help then I will help!" She rushed off towards where some debris lay. Ryou watched as she threw the rocks at the chimera in awe and shock.

"Get out of here!" Mew Zakuro yelled at her. Cream glanced over and gasped. "WATCH OUT!" The chimera's long tail swept around and knocked the girls back into the wall.

"HA!" Taruto laughed. "Look how easily our friend beat them."

Cream rushed forward with Ryou right behind her. "Get up!" Cream said helping Mew Ichigo up. "You have to get up!"

"Cream! You need to get out of here!" Ryou said right behind her. "Mews you need to get up!"

They all moaned slowly getting up but the chimera was coming at them. Cream frowned and then ran off. Ryou smiled glad she was finally out of danger but froze as he watched her start waving her arms and throwing a rock at the chimera.

"HEY! YOU! BIRD MONSTER! COME AND GET ME!"

"CREAM NO!" Ryou yelled as he watched the chimera round on Cream. He shot towards her worried, but watched as she ducked in time and started to run. He glanced back noticing the mews all running at it now. He sighed in relief Cream would be safe.

The mews started fighting and Cream pulled back seeing they were fine and winning. Ryou ran over to her. "Cream you need to get out of here. It's not safe."

"What about you?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

He froze, what was he supposed to say without giving away who he was. "I'll be right behind you. I didn't want to leave you behind."

She nodded and started towards the door. Ryou followed but glanced behind. The girls were doing fine. He turned back and froze. Kisshu had Cream in his grip and was choking her. He slid to a stop and watched in horror as Kisshu flew up in the air above the chimera.

"Hey Mews!" He called. "If you don't want anything to happen to this girl you had better put down your weapons!"

The mews all froze seeing Cream and slowly dropped their weapons. "Kisshu! Why?!" Mew Ichigo called. She couldn't understand what had happened to her one time friend.

"Obviously." He laughed. "We want your planet."

Taruto laughed. "Hey Kisshu we should make that one a chimera as well!"

Ryou frowned the girls weren't use to fighting enough to be able to take on two chimeras... not to mention what would happen to Cream. He couldn't let that happen.

Before he could move he watched in shock as Cream kicked Kisshu and he dropped her. She landed on the chimera and slid off its back onto the ground and rolled a bit away. She didn't move. Ichigo quickly picked up her weapon as the chimera and aliens were distracted and yelled out, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Kisshu and Taruto frowned then teleported off. Ryou rushed over to Cream's side and sighed seeing she was only unconscious. The girls transformed back into normal and rushed forward.

"Is she okay?!" Ichigo asked.

"Only unconscious." He nodded.

"That's good." Zakuro nodded. "Come on let's get her out of here."

Ryou nodded picking her up. He took her back to the cafe and sat her down. A few minutes later she woke up and gasped. "Ryou!"

"It's okay." He smiled. "You're safe. Those Mew Mews took care of the monster."

"We heard what happened how awful." Ichigo said from behind Ryou. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks." Cream sighed. "It's horrible that our party was interrupted." She got up. "I'd better head home and call Sesshu..." She wobbled a bit and Ryou caught her.

"Maybe you should stay here for the night and rest. I'll call Sesshu and let him know you are fine."

"I... I couldn't."

"It's fine." Keiichiro smiled. "We have a spare room that you can stay in."

"Oh... Okay... Thank you." She nodded.

"See you tomorrow Cream." Ichigo smiled. "I hope you feel better soon."

Cream nodded. "Alright. Bye." She watched the other girls leave and then followed Keiichiro to the quest room. She gave Ryou Sesshu's number and listened to him talk with her partner.

"Will you call and let her family know? Thank you." He hung up. "Alright if there is anything you need I'm just down the hall." He smiled. "In the morning I'll make you some breakfast and then I can drive you to your house."

"Thank you Ryou."

"It's no problem at all. Good night Cream." He nodded then left.

Cream watched him leave and then sighed lying down.


	5. Chapter 4-Snow

Cream blinked waking up in the middle of the night feeling hungry. Oh yeah... I had very little to eat at the party because it was interrupted... She sat up and got out of bed. Should I wake up Ryou... No I'll let him sleep. She walked out of the room and looked down the hall. The kitchen was that way...

She set off feeling her way down the walls for the door to the kitchen. She smiled as she felt the handle and opened it. She blinked as she found herself falling down some stairs. She was surprised when she heard no one come exploring but figured it was probably because it wasn't that loud of a crash. There weren't a lot of stairs but her butt was a bit sore.

She stood up suddenly and rubbed her sore spot as she looked around the room. She could faintly see. A faint light was glowing from the other side of the room. She walked towards it and blinked as the light grew brighter and flashed at her.

She blinked hearing a voice outside her room and sat up. How did I get back to my room?... Maybe it was all a dream... Probably. She swayed slightly as she stood. She placed a hand to her head and frowned. It was throbbing. She shook it off and walked out of the room finding Ryou and Keiichiro talking.

"Good morning Cream." Keiichiro smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." She smiled. "Um... Ryou do you think you could drive me home?"

"Sure... Would you like some breakfast first?"

She was tempted to say yes, but knew she needed to get home. "No thanks. I really need to get home. I'll eat there."

"Alright." Ryou nodded getting up. He led her to his car and they both got in and drove in silence, except when Cream was giving directions. "Is this it?" He asked pulling up in front of a small light green house.

"Yeah. Thank you Ryou." She smiled getting out of the car, but froze as the door swung open and a man walked out frowning. He had dark brown hair and piercing black eyes.

"Where have you been?!" He growled darkly.

Ryou looked at him thinking. He appeared to be about Keiichiro's age, 24. She does have a boyfriend... and he's so much older than her... that surprises me... He got out slowly and walked up. "Hello sir. I'm sorry that I kept her from you last night. She was very tired.."

"Don't worry about it. Sesshu called and let me know." He smiled calmly. "You must be Ryou Shirogane. I'm Sake Shiromitsu ." He smiled hugging Cream tightly. "I hope this one didn't give you any trouble."

Ryou blinked shocked understanding. Sake is Cream's brother. "I am still sorry. I should have called you myself."

"No it's better this way. If you had called I would have come down and probably shot you or something, but if Sesshu called me and told me how great you were I would have left it alone. Lucky for you he did." Sake smiled. "Cream you hungry?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Thank you for the ride Ryou. And thank you for taking care of me after the party yesterday. It was very nice of you."

"It was no problem." He shrugged already walking back to his car. "Drop in any time for some food at the cafe." He waved as he got in.

Cream smiled and followed Sake inside. She paused as her right hand itched, but ignored it and got some food out. She finished breakfast and then went to get dressed. She wore a light Grey t shirt with the company's logo on it and a pair of jeans. "Sake I'm going out shopping!" Cream called as she walked towards the front door.

"No way." He frowned walking up behind her. "You need to rest not stress yourself out."

"But." She frowned.

"Go to the park or something, relax. Call up a friend and hang out. I'll go shopping for us."

"Fine." She sighed and then left pulling out her cellphone. Who should I call? Rika? No I haven't talked to her in a while... Kristy? No she stopped talking to me too... Wow my only real friends are from the company. She sighed looking at her contact list. And the only real ones are Sesshu and Marcus... I'm such a loser, I have no friends.

She collapsed on a park bench. This is what I get for spending so much time at the company... I hardly know any one at school...Rika and Kristy were the only ones I ever talked to and now I hardly talk to them either... Maybe I should quit... NO! Cream shook her head clearing her thoughts. "I'm just going to stay her in the nice and quiet park and relax!" She leaned back her head and closed her eyes.

After a few moments of peace her hand started itching again. "Geez! What is up with my hand?" She looked down to see a light Grey sign on her hand. If anyone else had saw it they would think it was a tattoo, but Cream knew it wasn't. She had never got a tattoo before. The sign was two halves of a heart with cat ears on each half and a tail on one half circling under the heart.

"Where did this come from?" She rubbed at it, but it didn't go away. She frowned rubbing harder. When it didn't leave she got up and looked around for a water fountain.

"Hey Ryou." Ichigo said walking in to find him looking at the computer. "What's going on?"

"The computer is having a malfunction." He frowned. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, do you know where Keiichiro is?"

"Probably in the kitchen why?"

"I wanted to ask him about trying to make a cake for Masaya." She smiled giggling like a love struck child.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You will never grow up."

She frowned looking at him. "Don't be such a grouch. Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you need to be so mean."

He flinched and went back to looking at the screen. According the data another red data animal match was nearby. I thought I had turned this program off... Maybe Keiichiro turned it back on. I don't know why he would think we need another Mew... After all we were able to defeat the aliens last time, why would we need a new one?

He leaned back and shrugged. He would talk to Keiichiro about it when he next saw him.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He jumped as the alarm started going off. Not now! He frowned and ran towards where the girls were out serving the few customers that were their currently. "I'm sorry everyone, but we are having some problems with the lighting." He said signaling Pudding to mess with the light switch. "If you would please leave. We are sorry and hope to have it fixed soon."

He watched nervously as the customers left. "What is going on Ryou?" Pudding asked leaving the light switch alone.

"Aliens." The girls nodded pulling out the pendants. "At the park go!"

"Right." They all said running out.

Cream sighed at the mark. It was faint and she was sure no one would really comment on it, no one being specific Sake. But where did I get this thing? I'm sure I would remember if I got a tattoo... Maybe... No Ryou and the others would never do that to me? Would they? She blinked. That was the only explanation that she could come up with, but it made no sense.

"Hey look Taruto, it's out little friend from the party."

Cream spun around and looked up seeing the two aliens that had messed up the party. "YOU!"

"And no mews to mess us up this time." He smirked.

Cream frowned, but he was right. She spun around and ran. She knew she stood no chance against the aliens. Wait the cafe is close by! I can hide there!

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?!" Kisshu flew in front of her and she slid to a stop shocked.

How can I outrun someone who can fly? She spun and started running in another direction, but gasped as a vine wrapped around her jerking her to a stop. She flinched and looked back seeing a new alien. It looked was a tree with a freaky face and its roots were flying around it. She gasped struggling in its grip. "LET ME GO!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!" Mew Ichigo yelled out hitting the vine and Cream dropped. "You okay?!"

"Ye-Yeah." She nodded looking over. The mew mews... They are so... amazing..."

"Get out of here." Mew Zakuro called turning to Kisshu and Taruto and their tree alien.

Cream nodded getting up and running. She paused a bit away and frowned. I wish I could help... But I would only get in the way. She looked down at her hand and blinked. She had a strange, confident feeling running through her. No! I can do it! I don't know how, but I know I can. She closed her eyes and nodded feeling all nervousness leave.

Ichigo frowned dodging another vine. They couldn't even get to the main part of the tree with all the vines blocking the way. "Mew Mint!" She called out destroying another one. Another vine took its place only to be destroyed by an arrow from the blue mew.

"You alright Mew Ichigo?" Mew Mint asked jumping off a vine and landing next to the leader.

"Yeah. We need to try focusing all out attacks at one spot and then one of us can hit the main part." Zakuro said running over.

"Good idea. "Lettuce nodded getting her weapon ready.

"Alright, let's try it." They all, except Ichigo, attacked one spot. Then Ichigo aimed for the main part, only a vine blocked it at the last moment. "NO!"

"Now what?" Mew Pudding asked frowning.

"HEY!" A voice yelled and it started snowing around them all.

"What the?" Kisshu asked looking around at the white powder.

The mews stared in shock as a girl walked up. Only she was a mew. She had short white hair and spotted cat ears and tail. She wore a light silver top and shorts. She wore dark Grey boots and a matching choker. She looked just like the other mews, only without a pendent.

"Who? Who is that?" Lettuce asked shocked.

The girl smiled at them her silver eyes shining in a mischievous way. "Aliens!" She called out. "Your damaging ways are going to end now. I am Mew Snow!" She called out.

"And you plan to stop us?" Kisshu frowned.

"Yeah." She smiled pulling out a sword handle. The snow around her circled up and formed the blade. "RIBBON SNOW STORM!" She waved the sword sending out a wave of razor sharp ice blades at the tree. The blades cut through the vines and Ichigo took her chance.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" She watched as the tree returned to normal and Masha ate the alien.

"You win this time! But don't get used to it!" He and Taruto disappeared.

"Hey!" Lettuce smiled. "Are you a new mew?"

"Yeah. You can call me Mew Snow." She smiled before turning around and walking off.

"HEY! WAIT!" Ichigo called out, but she was already gone, the snow disappearing with her.


	6. Chapter 5-Join Us

"A new mew?" Ryou and Keiichiro blinked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"She calls herself Mew Snow." Zakuro said calmly. "I believe she is a snow leopard."

"Hmm... Keiichiro did you try anything to make a new mew?"

"No..." He blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"I was checking the computer and the program was on." Ryou blinked.

"It wasn't me." Keiichiro blinked. "Did it turn itself on?"

"I don't know... But we need to get this new Mew on our side." Ryou frowned. "Girls this is a top mission. Find out who she is and get her to join our team."

"Right." They all nodded.

Cream gasped as she started running towards her classroom. She gasped running over the crosswalk. She gasped as she crashed into someone. She fell back and gasped landing on her butt. "OH! I'm sorry!" She blinked looking up and seeing Ichigo. "Ichigo?"

"Cream?" Ichigo blinked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to school." Cream blinked getting up. She grabbed her bag. "I didn't know you went to this high school?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "You go here too?"

"Yeah, I guess because we are in different classes we've never seen each other before..." She smiled. "We'll have to see each other later and talk, but I'm going to be late."

Ichigo gasped. "OH NO!" They both rushed off towards their classes.

"Hey Ichigo." Cream smiled walking up to her after class. "Can I walk with you to the cafe?"

"Sure." Ichigo smiled. "So why were you running late this morning?"

"I overslept for once. Usually I'm early, but last night I was exhausted." She kept walking as Ichigo froze. Could Cream possible be Mew Snow? "If only Sesshu hadn't kept me up working." Cream looked back. "Ichigo?"

"AH! It's nothing!" She jogged to catch up. "So why are you coming to the cafe?"

"I have to ask Keiichiro and Ryou about a new party we are hosting for Sesshu's birthday. I'm hoping you guys can cater."

Ichigo blinked. "Oh?"

"The whole staff at the company are exited for the party. So I figured having a great catering staff would be perfect."

"Oh! Thank you!" Ichigo laughed. She blinked looking down and noticing Cream was wearing gloves. They cut off at her wrist and her fingers, but they were cute.

"Hmm?" Cream blinked stopping and then noticed Ichigo's gaze. "Oh my gloves? They're cute aren't they?!" She giggled. "They just add a little color to my uniform."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "They are really cute!"

"Do you think it stands out too much?" Cream asked worriedly.

"NO! It's fine." Ichigo smiled. "You can ask Mint or Zakuro if you're too worried about it."

"Yeah I guess." Cream smiled. She followed Ichigo to the cafe. "Hey everyone!" She waved happily.

"Cream?" Ryou asked confused.

"I came to ask you a question." She smiled.

"Uh, sure?"

"Do you mind catering for a party this weekend?" She asked him smiling. "It's Sesshu's birthday and I wanted to have sweets there for dessert. We already have dinner planned, but no one was sure about dessert. Then I thought about you guys." She smiled. "What do you say?"

"Let me talk to Keiichiro about it, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"Thanks Ryou." She smiled. "Just give me a call when you have the answer."

"Alright." Ryou nodded but blinked seeing the gloves. He didn't say anything and nodded to her as she left.

"See you guys later!" She waved. She left and Keiichiro walked out. He looked around.

"Did I hear Cream?"

"Yeah she was here. She was asking if we could cater for a party she was throwing this weekend."

"That doesn't sound like a problem." He nodded. "But shouldn't the girls be focused on finding Mew Snow, and who she is?"

"It could be Cream." Zakuro said calmly. "She had a pair of gloves on and it could have been covering a mew mark."

"I doubt it." Ichigo said. "I thought the Sesshue thing and when I asked what she did yesterday she said she was at work."

"Hmm... Very well, girls you need to find out who she is."

"Right." They all nodded.

Ichigo sighed as she walked through the park. The girls had split up to find out who Mew Snow was. She had been assigned the park, but all she wanted was to find Masaya and hang out with him on a date. She frowned sitting down on a bench. She leaned back and sighed. "Where could she be?"

"Hey there kitty!" Kisshu said suddenly showing up and leaning over her shoulder.

She jumped up and stumbled back. "Kisshu!"

"Heh! You're a really cute kitty." He smiled leaning in to kiss her. She dodged.

"Kisshu stop this!"

He laughed. "You're going to be my new toy."

Ichigo gasped shocked, it was just like last time when he had first showed up. "Kisshu you need to stop this! Come on remember!"

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. When she dodged again he frowned. "Fine, I guess our fun is over... I guess I now have to complete my mission and destroy you and your other mew mews." He smirked.

Ichigo gasped as he pulled up an infuser. He looked around and spotted a cat curled up in the shade. "NO!" He threw the infuser at the cat and watched it grow into a large cat chimera animal. "Oh no..." She gasped backing up.

The cat turned on her and swiped at her. She dodged a bit and rolled out of the way and pulled out her pendent. She transformed into Mew Ichigo and rolled out of the way and getting ready to attack it.

Kisshu laughed watching. "What a fun toy!" He laughed.

Ichigo frowned. "Kisshu! That is enough! I won't let you harm anyone anymore! I'm fighting you for real!" She pulled out her weapon, but the cat jumped behind her knocking Ichigo aside with its tail.

She rolled and moaned getting up. The chimera were getting stronger and Ichigo was scared she wouldn't be able to take care of it without the other mews.

"Ribbon Snow Storm!" The cat blinked as snow swirled around it knocking it back, and almost into Kisshu. Mew Snow stepped up. "You alright Mew Ichigo?"

"Mew Snow?"

"You're that new mew aren't you?" Kisshu frowned. "You can die! Kat get her!" He said to the chimera animal.

Mew Snow grabbed Ichigo and jumped out of the way putting her down. "Stay back. I'll take care of him." She shot forward at the cat landing first on one of its paws, and then jumping again onto its back. It rolled to smash her, but when it did she jumped up and waved her silver sword and watched as the cat returned to normal. Masha rushed forward and ate the infuser.

Kisshu frowned as Mew Snow turned to him. "You had best leave this planet and stop hurting others for your own amusement... I will stop you." Kisshu glared and then disappeared.

"That was awesome! Thanks Mew Snow!" Mew Ichigo said rushing forward. Mew Snow ignored her and started to walk off. "Wait!"

Mew Snow turned around. "I have no care to be on a team. I only plan to take out the aliens and protect the earth and its inhabitants. If I happen to be helping you out then that is how it is... But I have no care."

"But..." Ichigo frowned. "You're a mew... Like us..."

She ignored Ichigo and continued off. "It doesn't matter." Her voice faded as she disappeared from view.

Ichigo returned to the cafe and sighed. "I ran into Mew Snow again."

"What?" Ryou and the other mews gasped.

"Where is she?!" Pudding smiled.

"She isn't joining us... She doesn't want to." Ichigo frowned.

"Maybe Zakuro should talk to her?!" Pudding said. "After all, Zakuro didn't want to join at first... Maybe she can talk her into it."

"We would still have to find her first."

"She always seems to show up when the aliens show up so that shouldn't be too hard." Lettuce pointed out.

"Right." Mint nodded. "Zakuro just needs to talk to her and then everything will be fine!"

Ryou frowned not too sure about it. "Just be careful girls... She could be a danger as long as she is not officially on our side."

"Well she did save me." Ichigo smiled. "I think she's safe."

"Still... Just to be on the safe side... Keiichiro and I are continuing to look for any way to figure out who she is. We will let you know when we discover it."

"Right." The girls nodded before heading back to the main room in the cafe where they had to work.

Ichigo frowned. She was sure Mew Snow was on their team.


	7. Chapter 6- Instincts

Cream waved as she spotted Ryou, Keiichiro, and the girls. They all wore uniforms and Cream started laughing. When they stared at her confused she smiled. "You're all matching." She giggled. "Come on I'll show you the set up." She led them over to a long table. "We are planning on having the dessert on this table for storage. This is the room for you guys" She pointed to the fridge and sink. "You can use this. Just don't make too big a mess please."

"So when does the party start?" Lettuce asked.

"In an hour. Before you get set up let me introduce you to a few people." They all followed her out to the main room where a bunch of people were talking. She led them to a group of three men. One was tall and wore glasses. He had red spiked hair and blue eyes. The second was a bit on the shorter side with a little bit of a tan and blond messy hair and green eyes. The final was average height with darker skin. He had neat black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi." They all smiled.

"Everyone these are the people from cafe mew mew. Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding."

"Hey." The first guy smiled. "I'm Wakaki, one of Cream's co-workers and Sesshu's best friend."

"You wish." The blond one laughed. "I'm Gaku and I'M Sesshu's best bud."

"I'm Naoaki." The final one sighed. "And don't listen to those two. Sesshu's best bud is Izzy, where ever he is."

"Cam is everything set up?" Cream asked.

"Almost, just the food and Aimi's streamers." He said gesturing to a busy working woman with long green and black hair.

"Alright. I'll go help these guys set up then." Cream nodded leading the group back to the table.

After a while they had the whole food table set up and organized. Ryou then set up shifts for the girls with serving. Cream waved at them before going to talk to other people who were there. Ryou watched her and smiled slightly. He paused hearing the girls talking behind him.

"I'm sure she is just cautious." Ichigo said. "Maybe once we find out who she is we can convince her."

"I think there is more to it than that." Zakuro said calmly. "But it is worth a try."

"Now we just have to find her." Lettuce said, acting like it was so simple.

"None of us have found her yet, and how will we know her when we find her? It was by chance that we all met each other." Mint said sternly.

"It was destiny!" Pudding smiled. "And I have an idea!"

"What?" Ryou asked interrupting the conversation.

"I think it's Cream." Pudding said calmly glancing over at where Cream was doing last minute set up.

"What?!" They all gasped.

Pudding shrugged. "It makes sense. If you look at her and compare her to Mew Snow they have a lot of similarities."

"I don't think it is." Ichigo shock her head. "We see Cream enough that we would recognize if Cream was a Mew."

"She has been wearing gloves lately." Pudding pointed out. "Maybe it's hiding her mew sign."

"She said it was for fashion style. Plus at school when we were hanging out and the aliens got mentioned she acted like everyone else. She showed no sign of recognition."

Ryou glanced over at where Cream was and nodded. "Ichigo is probably right... Now let's not talk about it anymore here and get to work."

"Right." The girls nodded.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY!" Everyone yelled as Sesshu walked in. He laughed and then started talking to people.

Ryou approached Cream as she got some punch. "Hey."

"Hello Ryou." She smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Just checking on you." He said calmly. "And making sure there isn't anything you need." He held up his platter and she laughed.

"No I'm fine." She sipped her punch. "Thanks again for agreeing to cater this event."

"No problem." He nodded. He glanced at her gloves and paused thinking about what Pudding had been saying. It made a lot of sense when he actually thought about it.

She noticed his look and smiled. "They're cool aren't they." The color was a light blue with light Grey hearts on it. "I found them a few years ago at a garage sale. They've been sitting in my drawer since then so I decided to wear them to this event. Make their grand splash."

Ryou nodded. "They are unique. Do you like wearing gloves... Fingerless gloves?"

"Yeah. They are comfortable and they slightly keep the hand warm." She rubbed her hands together for emphasis. "And they are cute."

Ryou almost agreed and added that see was just as cute, but stopped himself. "I guess I'd better get back to serving everyone."

"Alright." She nodded and then sent to talk to someone."

Pai blinked as he worked on his computer. "What's up?" Kisshu asked flying down next to him. "What did Deep Blue have to say?"

"He said to destroy the Mew Mews. He can already tell that they will be dangerous. So I am to find them and we are to attack."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Taruto asked flying down near his brothers.

"I've already locked onto one of the mews signals." Pai said calmly. "The one called Mew Ichigo." Kisshu blinked paying more attention. "I don't know if she is alone or not, but it would be a good idea to attack now."

"Alright." Taruto smiled. "Let's go."

Pai grabbed some infusers. "You should be careful in case there are more mew mews."

"You aren't coming?" Kisshu asked.

"No. I have another mission I am starting. I'm hoping this mission will give me more knowledge on the humans."

"Whatever." Kisshu shrugged and then teleported off. Taruto followed after him.

Pai waited till they were gone before grabbing his new device and pulled it on.

Cream laughed as Sesshu walked over to her with a plate of cake in his hands. "Cream you are a genius. This cake is amazing."

"Don't tell me that. Tell Ryou and Keiichiro."

Sesshu laughed. "Alright. This is a great party. Have some fun Cream. Forget about work and relax."

"I am." She sighed shaking her head. "You crazy boy."

He smiled as he continued on. He was halfway across the hall when there was a crash. Everyone looked up and froze seeing the aliens.

"Heh! HEY!" Taruto laughed. Everyone screamed and started running out.

The girls frowned, but they couldn't transform in all the chaos and in front of so many people. They did their best to hang back and got ready. Ryou froze looking around for Cream. He spotted her helping Sesshu towards the door. A huge shadow loomed behind them. "CREAM!"

She turned slowly and the chimera animal swiped at her sending her flying as she pushed Sesshu out the door. Ryou rushed over to her and found her knocked out, but what shocked him the most was what he saw on her hand. A mew sign. He stared in shock at her. She got up slowly and flinched. "Is... Is everyone else okay?"

"Cream..." He gasped. She looked over at the chimera animal. It looked like a giant rat of some kind. "CREAM!" He froze. Her eyes had turned golden and slitted like a cats. She got up slowly ignoring the pain she probably had from the attack. Suddenly she changed into Mew Snow. He glanced at her in shock. He still couldn't believe it. Neither could the girls as Mew Snow walked up calmly with her sword in her hand.

"Aliens... This time I will stop you!" She shot forward attacking the chimera animal. "RIBBON SNOW STORM!"

Kisshu and Taruto frowned watching here and the monster fight. "Come on!" Ichigo yelled and the rest of the girls changed. They joined in and soon they had won and the aliens were gone.

"CREAM! You're Mew Snow!" Ichigo gasped shocked running over to her.

She ignored Ichigo and turned to leave. "Hey!" Pudding yelled at her. She paused and glanced back calmly. "Cream where are you going?!"

"My name is Mew Snow." She said calmly, her eyes piercing. "And I told you before that I'm not going to stick around."

"Wait." Ryou said getting up and walking towards her. "Please take this at least." He held out a pendent. He could tell that her animal side was in control, not Cream.

"Why should I?"

"It will alert you if any of the other mews are in danger... And if the aliens are here."

She stared at him for a minute and then nodded. "Very well." She reached out and grabbed the pendent. The moment her hand touched it she froze. Ryou blinked shocked as her eyes widened and slowly returned to Cream's normal eyes, only a bright blue color now. Her eyes closed and she collapsed forward into Ryou's arms.

"CREAM!"

Cream blinked waking up. Her mind felt so fuzzy. She couldn't remember anything from the last few hours. Where am I? What happened? And why do I feel so warm? She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ryou looking down at her and it suddenly came flying back at her. Everything. Every time she had been Mew Snow. Every time she had battled. Especially the last one, when Ryou had given her the pendent. "Ry...Ryou?" She whispered.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah..." She nodded weakly. "How? What happened? How did I become a Mew Mew?"

"It's a long story." Ryou smiled. "Just rest. We'll explain once you feel better."

She nodded weakly. "Thank you... What about Sesshu and the others?"

"Everyone is fine. Sesshu's a little bruised, but no one is badly hurt. I told Sesshu that you are resting here and was about to call your brother."

"No need." She smiled weakly. "I moved out a while ago... My schedule was getting too crazy and his was just as crazy. He was worried, but I was confident... I didn't realize part of my problem was I was a mew mew..."

Ryou smiled as he looked down at her. "Don't worry. Everything will work out." She nodded and then fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 7- Welcome to the team Cream

"What do you think?" Cream asked walking out wearing the cafe outfit. Ryou froze. It was white and black, just like a normal maid outfit, and she looked adorable in it.

"SO CUTE!" Ichigo giggled grabbing Cream's hands. "I'm so glad your Mew Snow!"

"I don't understand why she has to be called Mew _Snow_." Mint frowned. "The rest of us are Mew our names."

"It's because of Cream's animal instincts." Ryou said walking up.

"Instincts?" The girls asked.

"Yes. Mew Snow is Cream's animal, the snow leopard, taking control... Up until now Cream has had no control. It has all been the snow leopard inside her. While all of you used your name on your first transformation, marking you for your new life, Cream's animal side decided to go with its name. Snow."

"Oh." Lettuce nodded. "So her animal side named her instead of her human side."

"Yes." Ryou nodded. "And for keeping things consistent we will still call her Mew Snow. If that is okay will you Cream."

Cream nodded. "Yeah... I'm just a little worried I won't be in control when I turn into a mew."

"Your pendent will help keep you in control." Ryou smiled. "I already did the tests and adjustments. As long as you use the pendent to transform you will be fine."

"Thank you Ryou." Cream nodded.

"Ichigo... Why don't you show Cream around the cafe."

Ichigo nodded. "Come on Cream."

"Okay." She nodded following Ichigo out.

"Ryou." Keiichiro said as the other girls dispersed. "About Cream..."

"I know... I'm worried too... If her animal instincts were enough to transform her earlier... I'm worried what will happen later..." Ryou sighed. He didn't want anything to happen to Cream. "We need to figure out what is going on with the aliens as soon as possible."

Keiichiro nodded. "For everyone's sake."

Ryou sighed worried. This fight was getting more and more dangerous.

"Hey... Kisshu.. Where's Pai?" Taruto asked floating in their hide out.

"I think he went out to gather data." Kisshu said calmly thinking about Ichigo. "Why? Did you need something from him?"

"I was just worried. He's been missing a lot lately."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kisshu said calmly.

Taruto frowned not so sure.

Cream sighed as she walked home from the cafe. She still couldn't believe it, she was a mew mew. She was nervous, but partially exited. She paused seeing a man standing in front of the library. He was tall and had short black hair. He wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt. When he turned and looked at her she found he had purple eyes. "Hi." She smiled at him.

He nodded slowly.

"You waiting for the library to open?" Cream laughed. "Caz you'll be waiting over night for that."

He looked at her. "Oh..."

"I'm Cream." She smiled.

"...Kaoru." He said calmly.

"Nice to meet you." She pointed to a sign. "The library doesn't open until 8 tomorrow."

"Thank you for the knowledge."

"No problem. See you around Kaoru." She waved and walked off leaving the strange man by himself.

He stared again at the library. "Strange humans.." He turned and walked down an ally where he shifted into Pai. "I do not understand them... But maybe reading their history will help." He teleported back to their base.

"Hello Cream." Ryou said as Cream walked into the cafe.

"Sorry I'm running late. School took forever to get out of."

"It's no problem." Ryou smiled. "Ichigo still isn't here either. Just go ahead and get to work."

"Ichigo's not here?" Cream blinked.

"She's always late." Mint said. "Her and Masaya are always spending their time together and being late."

Cream laughed. "The joys of having a boyfriend."

Mint rolled her eyes. "Well let's get to work."

Cream nodded. She got to work. After a while, after Ichigo and Masaya had showed up, the door opened and Cream glanced over.

"CREAM!" A girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes ran at her. Ryou blinked looking over.

"CHERRI!" Cream gasped hugging her happily. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit, and I just moved here."

"I can't believe it!"

"Cream?" Ryou blinked looking over.

The girl looked at him and blinked. "Cream? Who is this?"

"Oh this is my boss Ryou Shirogane. Ryou this is my best friend Cherri. Is it okay if I take a break?"

"Sure." He nodded watching the two girls go off to talk.

"SO!" Cherri smiled. "Ryou huh? He's kind of cute!"

Cream blinked. "Huh?"

"He's cute... Don't you think? Have you made a move or anything?" She wagged her eyebrow suggestively and Cream blushed.

"No! I don't like him that way!... Besides... He's my boss."

"Yeah but he's not much older than you... What a few years?"

"He's actually your age." Cream smiled. "A year older than me."

"Oh... Then why haven't you tried anything?"

"Caz I'm not interested in him... But if you are!" Cream smiled at her friend, causing Cherri to start blushing.

"What-What are you talking about?! I don't even know the guy."

Cream laughed. "It's good to see you again Cherri."

"Defiantly.. But I am shocked... You have two jobs now. You're going to kill yourself with all this work."

"Both are only part time." Cream smiled. "And I enjoy working here. The people are nice... And I fit in here."

Cherri blinked and then smiled. "Well I'm glad you're happy. Overworked probably, but happy."

Cream smiled. "So how did you find me?"

"Your brother. I called to ask for you, only to find out you moved out! What is that about?"

"It's a long story." Cream smiled. "To put it simple life is simpler with my schedule having my own place."

"Okay." Cherri nodded. "You'll have to make time in your busy schedule to hang out with me then."

Cream laughed. "Oh yeah!" The two laughed and caught up. Ryou watched from the kitchen smiling. He was glad Cream was happy.

Cream smiled as she walked home. It had been great catching up with Cherri again. She looked down at her watch and smiled. "Perfect, I have time to stop by the library and get that new book."

She walked into the library and looked around for her book of choice. She smiled as she headed over to the checkout but spotted Kaoru looking over some books. "Kaoru?" She blinked walking up behind him.

He blinked turning and stared at her in shock. "... Cream wasn't it?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I see you finally figured out the hours." She looked at the book he was reading. It was a history book. "History huh? I prefer fiction, but I guess it could be interesting to read about our past."

He nodded. "I like to read about history. It's... informative."

"I guess if you look at it like that it's a good idea... More people should learn about our past mistakes so we don't redo those mistakes."

Kaoru/Pai stared at her shocked. She was surprisingly intelligent and interesting for a human. "Are you doing anything right now?" He asked wanting to find out more about how humans acted.

"Yea. I'm heading home for dinner and then I've got to do a bit of home work for school."

He nodded. "Maybe another time."

She blushed slightly. "Uh... Sure..." She headed to checkout her book stunned. Did he just ask me out on a date? She smiled slightly; she defiantly wanted to see him again. He was... different.


	9. Chapter 8- New Enemy Reviled

Cream hurried to work after hanging out with Cherri. It was great having her best friend back, but she was going to be late if she didn't learn to schedule better. "SORRY!" She gasped for breath running into the cafe the back way.

Keiichiro looked over. "Cream? Didn't you know the cafe is closed today?"

She almost collapsed. "Really?!" She sighed. "I guess that explains why no one is here."

"Why don't you go out and enjoy yourself. Spend some time with your friend Cherri."

"Alright. Bye Keiichiro see you later." She turned and walked out of the cafe not sure what to do with herself any more. She knew that Cherri was busy looking for a job and wouldn't be able to hang out. She sighed. "I've only got one more choice..."

She smiled as she walked into the library and started to search for a book to read. She blinked as she spotted Kaoru looking at the history section. "Oh! Hey!" She smiled walking over to him. He blinked and looked over.

"Oh... Hello, Cream was it?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, and you are Kaoru." She laughed. "It's funny to run into you here."

He blinked. "Why is that?"

"Well it's not very often that you run into random people more than once." She smiled. "History huh? Not a big fan of it myself... But I guess it can be interesting sometimes."

Kaoru blinked looking at her. "And what are you reading?"  
>"I'm not sure yet... Still searching." She smiled. "But I like to read fiction." She laughed and Kaoru smiled slightly. He shocked himself by how she made him smile. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time. "You doing something today Kaoru?"<p>

"Huh?"

"Right now? Do you want to hang out?" He stared at her. "Well? Do you want to?" She looked up at him calmly.

"...I have no plans..."

"Cool." She smiled. "So where do you want to go?"

"...I haven't been here long so I don't know very many places to visit here." He said calmly.

"Really? You are new? Well then... I guess I can show you around town." She smiled. "Come on."

He nodded and put the book back. "Let us go then." He nodded and followed her out.

Pai was amazed at how kind she was, and what a good tour guide she was. "So are you staying by yourself?"

"No... I'm staying with my brothers."

"Well I guess now you'll be able to show them around." She laughed. "So what do you think of the town?"

"It is fine." Pai/Kaoru nodded. "Are you hungry?" He asked seeing a food store.

"No... Maybe another time." She said as her phone buzzed. "Looks like I'm getting called in for work. But I'll see you another time maybe..."

"I would like that." He nodded. "Good bye." He turned and walked off a distance, then he transformed into back into his true form and flew off. Cream... A very strange girl... For a human... She is oddly kind. I will feel sorry when we are forced to take this world from her.

"Hey Pai." A voice laughed. "Wandering around the humans? Or are you looking to case some trouble?"

Pai turned to see a figure as tall as Kisshu with red spiked hair. He had purple eyes that spoke of mischievousness. "Kukki... What are you doing here?"

"Deep Blue summoned me. You and your brothers are taking too long. So he asked for some help. I happily agreed to help." Kukki laughed. "Now I'm going to go cause some troubles. I can't wait to meet these mew mews that you have been losing to."

"Hmm... And did Buroonii come for the same reason?" He said spotting another form as tall as him.

"Hey Pai." Another Aliens said appearing next to Kukki. He had short gold hair and green eyes.

"You are here as well Buroonii."

"Yeah... Kukki told me I should come... I saw no reason not to. Besides... The earth is a nice place... the food especially." He smiled.

"... So what do you say Pai? Do you want to join us in fighting those mew mews today?"

"Go ahead..." Pai said disappearing. Those idiots, they underestimate their opponents.

"What's up?" Cream asked running into the cafe.

"Cream!" Ryou looked over. "Good your here… The Aliens have attacked." He frowned. "We're not sure what they have done yet, but we got an alert. You girls need to go and find them."

"Right!" Ichigo nodded and all the girls transformed. "Let's go!" They all rushed out and headed out towards where the alert had come from.

When they got there, everything was normal. "Where are they?" Pudding asked looking around. "Don't tell me Ryou got it wrong?"

"Just keep an eye out." Zakuro said looking around. "We need to be careful, they are dangerous."

"So these are the infamous mew mews?" A voice laughed. "What do you think Buroonii? They don't look too dangerous do they?"

"Not really Kukki... I don't see why Kisshu and the others have had such a hard time..."

The girls looked up to see the two new aliens. "I do have to admit that they are cute." The red haired one flew down and landed in front of them. "Hi girls!"

"Who are you?!" Ichigo gasped stumbling back.

"Name is Kukki, and this is my buddy Buroonii. And we will be the ones to defeat you." He held up an infuser. "Get ready!" He threw it down, and the girls dodged barely.

"That didn't look too difficult?" Pudding taunted.

"Just wait for it." Kukki laughed. The earth started to shake as a giant monster shot up from the ground. It looked like a mutated, giant centipede. Ichigo squealed shocked.

Cream shot forward as it swung its tail at Ichigo. "MEW ICHIGO WATCH OUT!" She knocked her out of the way and barely managed to avoid it.

"Mew Snow!" Lettuce yelled out.

"I'm fine." She called. "Come on let's take care of this."

"Oh... The white one is kind of cute, did you see the way she dodged Buroonii?" Kukki laughed. "This will be fun."

"I don't really care... I admit some of them are somewhat cute... But none of them interest me."

"Did he just call us ugly?" Mint frowned. "How dare he!"

"Mew Mint pay attention." Cream yelled. She pulled out her sword. "Alright then!" She shot forward at the alien and sliced at it. She gasped as it slammed her back.

"Mew Snow!" Lettuce yelled as she slowly got up. Cream flinched as her leg didn't respond.

"HAHA!" Kukki laughed. "And here I was thinking that she would be worth some effort... My buddy here has a paralyzing effect on whatever its legs touch. I'm surprised that you managed to only loss access to your leg."

"Mew Snow stay out of this fight!" Zakuro said grabbing Cream and moving her out of the way. "You won't be able to fight like this!"

"Mew Zakuro..." Cream blinked, but nodded. "If I can, I will help."

"Right." Zakuro pulled out her whip and shot forward.

Cream waited and watched as the others fought and gripped her leg, trying to bring feeling back to it. Come on! There has to be something I can do... She looked at her sword and nodded. I will help... Just need an opening.

"Mew Lettuce watch out!" Pudding shot forward and knocked Lettuce out of the way. The young girl's arm got hit and she went rolling.

"MEW PUDDING!" Cream called. They all blinked shocked as she easily got up, one arm laying limp.

"This is easy." Pudding smiled and shot forward nailing the monster in the head with her foot.

Cream sighed in relief, knowing that Pudding would be fine. Pudding knew how to fight with her feet as well as her hands. Thank goodness. She gripped her sword. She watched the fight continued and kept her eyes out. She was about to swing, but froze as Kukki was suddenly next to her with num chucks. She dodged barely as he swung at her.

"Oh hi there little mew mew." He laughed. "Ready to die?"

Cream tensed and griped her sword blocking his attack. "What was your name? Kukki? Why can't you guys leave earth?!"

"We are here to reclaim the earth! I will not leave! None of us will!" He swung again.

Cream easily blocked it. "You should just leave! Or we will be forced to make you!"

He frowned. "You've got a lot of guts mew..." Cream smirked and swung her blade. He dodged but blinked as a wave of ice and snow blew past. Straight at his monster. "Wait no!" He gasped as the monster was froze.

"MEW ICHIGO! GO!" Cream yelled.

"Right! RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" She yelled destroying the monster.

"Hmm..." Kukki frowned flying back up next to Buroonii. "Let's go..."

"Fail to beat them Kukki... I guess the others were right and these Mews are pretty strong."

"Shut up! It was a lucky shot." Kukki frowned. "Another time mews... Bye." They both disappeared.

"Mew Snow! You okay?" Zakuro called.

Cream blinked as her leg started to work again. "Yeah I'm fine!"

"Alright... Let's head back to the shop." Pudding smiled fully energetic as always.

Cream smiled. "Alright."


End file.
